Rat Race
by ZodiacWiz
Summary: Place yer bets, ladies and gents! The Inu Yasha cast is going on a race around the world for 1 million shikon shards!
1. Ready, Set, GO!

Hallo! I expect that you'll like this, this is a running plot like most other things I've written, I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: Ready, Set, Go!  
  
  
  
RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!  
  
ZodiacWiz is asleep in her dalmation pajamas, messed up bed, and all four of her cats laying around her.  
  
"Honey, wake UP!" her mom shouted form the hallway.  
  
She yawned loudly and stretched her arls high above her head. She shook her sleeve down her arm and looked at the wrist watch she forgot to take off before she went to sleep.  
  
OO "EEK! I'M LATE!"  
  
She threw on her clothes: Short Kaki shorts, blue army shirt, Chinese Zodiac Book in pocket. She hoped out the door on one foot, tying her shoe with a strawberry waffle sticking out of her mouth. "Bye, Mum!"  
  
She rode her bike to the hotel, ran into a room that wasn't even hers, and spilled the contents of her backpack on the bed. "Okay! Time for the summoning!"  
  
  
  
The Inu Yasha and co sat around the fire eating Ramen. Kagome looked up from her bowel.  
  
"What is it, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I feel funny," she said. Then she faded into nothingness.  
  
"Kagome?!" Shippou said. They all started at where she was.  
  
Shippou hopped on Miroku's shoulder. Then Miroku faded out. Shippou fell on the ground and disappeared. Then Kirara, then Sango. Inu Yasha sat trying to figure out what was going on until he faded out.  
  
  
  
The whole cast of Inu Yasha stood in the little hotel room.  
  
"Where are we?" Sango asked.  
  
:"Meow!" Buyo said.  
  
"You're in Kagome's time!" ZodiacWiz said.  
  
"I think you need a bigger hotel room." Kagome said, because they were all kind of crammed in there.  
  
"Well I couldn't do this in my room!" ZodiacWiz said. "How would me parents react if they saw all of these demons and such?"  
  
"Can't-breath!" Jaken croaked.  
  
"Alright fine!" she said. "We'll go to the hotel's tennis court."  
  
  
  
They stood in the middle of the tennis court.  
  
"Why did you bring us here?" Kaede asked.  
  
ZodiacWiz smiled and held up a whole shikon shard.  
  
Everyone gaped at it.  
  
"It's mine!" Naraku dove for it.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped too, "It's mine!"  
  
Zodiac Wiz held out her hand and they stopped in front of her.  
  
(SFX: car tires screeching)  
  
She tossed it into the air a couple of times watching their eyes as they followed it. "Why would you want this pebble when you could have a million of them.  
  
They all of a sudden became interested.  
  
She smiled and said, "What would you say if I said that you are in Japan right now, and on the other side of the world in Fishers, Indiana, I have one million shikon shards in a duffel bag, in a chest, at the bottom of Crystal Lake?"  
  
They stared at her unbelieving.  
  
"S'true! They're all there and the first one of you to get there, gets them!"  
  
"You've gotta be pull'n my leg! Are you for real?" Kouga asked.  
  
"I'm as real as Scorpiogal!" ZodiacWiz said.  
  
They seemed to be uncertain and thinking about this. Miroku stepped forward, "If we find this duffel bag, will you bring us back to our time?"  
  
"The minute on of you touches the duffel bag, you will all be instantly transported back to your own time." ZodiacWiz said. "Okay? Ready? Set? GO!!"  
  
They all just stood there in silence.  
  
"We just go?" Toutosi asked.  
  
"Yup! Anytime!" ^_^  
  
Silence.  
  
"I get dibs on Kagome!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"No way! Dogturd! She's MY women!" Kouga shouted.  
  
"Inu Yasha? What about me!?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Sorry, Kikyo, but she senses shikon shards!" Inu Yasha pointed at Kagome.  
  
Kagome frowned at him. "Is that the only reason you want me with you?" Kagome asked. "I want to go with my mother."  
  
Mama smiled at her. "Thank you, Kagome!" ^_^  
  
"Well, can your mama run as fast as I can?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Kagome pondered this. "Sorry, Mama." She went over to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Fine then!" her Mama said as the mother/daughter team ended before it even got started. She grabbed Sota's hand. "Let's go Sota, we're going with Lady Kaede and Toutosi.  
  
"Fine! Go with the old people!" InuYasha said. "Let's go Kagome!"  
  
"Hold up there, Dogturd!" Kouga said. "I'm coming to make sure you don't try anything on Kagome!"  
  
His two wolf friends ran over. "Wait for us, Kouga!"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to travel with me?" Sango asked her brother.  
  
"Shippou and Buyo already asked me to go with them." Kohaku said.  
  
"Alright, but be careful." She hugged him and said goodbye.  
  
Sango wouldn't let Miroku travel with her, so she went with Kirara and he went with the tanuki.  
  
Then they all jumped, flew or whatever it is they do. ZodiacWiz knew she was supposed to remember something, but forgot. Then all of a sudden, flyers fell to the ground, jumpers and runners slowed down. "What the heck is going on?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Oh I remember now!" she suddenly said. "You can't use your demon powers during this!"  
  
"None at all?!" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Fraid so!" she said. "Unless you find some Easter eggs, "hint, hint!""  
  
"Fine," Ms. Higurushi said. "I was going to get plane tickets for my team anyway."  
  
As soon as they left, ZodiacWiz turned around and pulled three orbs out of her pocket. She tossed the first one onto the ground. Smoke circled the orb and a person appeared.She had long blonde and orange striped hair with two tiger ears sticking up on top of her head. She had catlike brown eyes and lovely tan skin. She wore a jean jacket, jeans and a black tank top. She struck a cool pose, "ZodiacTigress, reporting for duty!"  
  
The second orb was tossed. After the smoke cleared, a girl stood there with smooth chocolate skin and all white clothes. White party dress with matching white jacket, white fingerless gloves, white boots, curly silver hair, silver eyes, and fluffy white ears. She struck a bad girl pose. "ZodiacPoodle, reporting for duty!"  
  
The last orb was tossed. A girl stood there with large pink eyes and rosy cheeks. She had floppy pink ears and a white cottonball tail on her backside. She had long brown hair and a long red dress. She didn't wear shoes, but two anklets on each foot. She struck a cute pose, "ZodiacBunny, reporting for duty!"  
  
"Alright, listen up, girlfriends!" ZodicWiz said. "The Inu Yasha cast have begun their journey. I want you to go and make things interesting for them."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--  
  
Team 1: Inu Yasha, Kagome, Kouga, Wolfman Patch, Wolfman Spike  
  
Team 2: Mama, Sota, Grandpa, Kaede, Toutosi  
  
Team 3: Shippou, Kohaku, Buyo  
  
Team 4: Miroku, Tanuki  
  
Team 5: Sango, Kirara  
  
Team 6: Kikyo  
  
Team 7: Naraku  
  
Team 8: Kagura, Kanna  
  
Team 9: Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin  
  
If you want to make a bet, then that would be cool, just put it in review form. 


	2. And Their Off!

I've read a couple of bets and some people have forgotten the word of the day-"interference." *_~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: And They're Off!  
  
  
  
"You know, I'm starting to regret not going with my mom." Kagome said. She and Inu Yasha weren't exactly on speaking terms.  
  
Kouga hugged her with one arm. "Don't worry, Kagome! If you want, I could take you to your mother and the three of us can go and find the shikon shards without Dogturd to slow us down!"  
  
A few veins popped on Inu Yasha's forehead.  
  
"What about Sota and Kaede and-" Kagome started.  
  
"Well, if you want them to come," Kouga said, the thought of a romantic journey with Kagome subsided.  
  
"Well, if I come crawling back to her like that, I'll never live it down." Kagome said.  
  
Kouga gave her a funny look. "Kagome, you're starting to sound like dogturd!"  
  
"Sorry." Kagome said.  
  
"If you're done talking about me like I'm not there," Inu Yasha said. "Then we can go on, because we're not making any progress!"  
  
"Well, maybe we can rent a boat or something." Kagome said. They walked down a Japanese street. A newspaper flew into the face of Wolfman Patch. He looked at it and said, "Like this boat, Big Sister Kagome?"  
  
She took the newspaper from him and looked at it. There was an add for a cruise. "Yeah! This is perfect! There's a great price on it too!"  
  
"How are you going to pay for it? You said you're mom had all the money." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Yeah, but when she wasn't looking, I took this!" Kagome said. She held up a credit Card with the word "Master" on it.  
  
Kouga looked at her in shock, "My, Kagome! I had no idea you were so underhanded."  
  
Kagome blushed, "Yeah, I guess everyone has a little nasty side."  
  
Kouga smiled amorously, "That's the sexiest thing I've ever seen from you!"  
  
Inu Yasha growled at him, "Hey now! Calm down!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmmm, that's funny!" Kagome's mom said digging through her purse. "I must've left my credit card at home."  
  
"Did you bring any spares?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Well I do have one card, wait right here, I'll just go to the bank machine and get a few hundreds." She walked off leaving Sota with Grandpa, Kaede and Toutosi.  
  
Sesshomaru walked outside around the airport. Rin covered her ears whenever a plane landed. "Lord Sesshomaru, what are we doing here?" Jaken asked.  
  
"That women said that this was the fastest way to get to Indiana, so we will take the plane."  
  
"These Planes are scary!" Rin said.  
  
"Don't show fear, Rin." Sesshomaru said.  
  
She nodded, but come on! Wouldn't you be scared if you've never seen anything like a plane before?! They turned the corner of the building where the planes were lined up. Naraku had already been there because there was poison floating around.  
  
"Rin," Sesshomaru said, "Cover your nose."  
  
She put her nose in her sleeve and Jaken did the same. How did they know which plane it was? Well the one with people running out screaming kind of looked like it.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango walked up to a building with Kirara at her feet. "Well this is the place." She said. Someone had told her that there were "planes" here. She walked inside and there was a guy sleeping at the desk. She went up to him. "Hey!" she shouted.  
  
The guy woke up and looked at her. "Yes Ma'am?" he said.  
  
"I read a plane to Indiana." She said.  
  
"Non-stop?!" he gasped.  
  
"Well, I guess, or as far as you can go." Sango said.  
  
He got up and said, "Well it sounds crazy, but I'm a crazy man." He said. "I accept the challenge!"  
  
He brought her outside to a crop duster plane.  
  
  
  
Miroku walked along the docks with the tanuki until he got to a fishing boat. A fisherman with an eye patch, parrot, and a peg leg saw him and asked, "Arg! Be ye the first mate I be lookn' fer?"  
  
"What?" Miroku couldn't understand the "Stange" accent.  
  
"Alright, ye scurvy dog! Get on board! We be sail'n ter Cali'forni'!"  
  
"What?!" Miroku asked. He turned to the tankuki. "What is that salty man saying?"  
  
The tanuki wasn't sure himself, so he made something up. "I think he said he'll take us wherever we want." ;;;;  
  
"Alrighty then!" Miroku said. He saluted the captain like a sailor. "Permission to come aboard captain!"  
  
Then the pirate laughed in a crusty pirate voice and the parrot on his shoulder squaked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Team 2 walked down to the terminal and over to the gate. The whole area was cleared of people, probably from when Naraku swept through. "Well, I guess we just climb on board." Mama said. They walked onto the plane.  
  
"Naraku scared off the pilots!" Kagura shouted. She and Kanna had come onto the plane as stewardesses. She walked passed the first class curtains and scanned those seated in coach. Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin had taken up first class. But in coach, Naraku sat in the front where there was extra legroom. Kikyo was in back next to the bathroom. Kohaku, Buyo, and Shippou sat some way off. "You two!" she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you understand this Shippou?" Kohaku said looking at the "how to fly a plane for dummies" book.  
  
"Beats me, I can't even read." Shippou said. He started flipping switches blindly. Then a computerized voice said, "Auto pilot, activated."  
  
"Hey Shippou!" Kohaku said. "I think you just started the plane!"  
  
"Cool!" Shippou said.  
  
Buyo purred against Naraku's leg.  
  
"Get away from me!" Naraku said. He nudged the cat with his foot but Buyo kept coming over.  
  
Mama, Sota, Grandpa, Kaede, and Toutosi sat in the middle.  
  
"Hey, mom? I'm thirsty." Sota said.  
  
"Don't worry, Sota, once we're up in the air, I'm sure they'll bring around the drink cart." Mama said.  
  
"Hey Jaken! Look at the tiny people!" Rin ponted out the little oval window at the disappearing ground.  
  
Jaken turned greener then he already was (if that was possible) he grabbed his barf bag.  
  
"Is there going to be a movie on this flight?" Kaede asked.  
  
Kagura stood infront of the aisle. Kanna came over the loudspeaker in a toneless voice. "Good morning everyone. We are ensured clear weather all the way to Indiana. How exciting." Naraku fell asleep and Buyo jumped up on his lap. "This is Kagura, she will be leading you in your safety procedures." Kagura looked at the life jacket, "I'm not wearing this." She tossed it over her shoulder. "Anyway, there's an overhead oxygen mask if you have an asthma attack, your seat can be used as a floatation device, blah blade blah...."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are we getting close, Bunny?" ZodiacTigress asked.  
  
"No, not yet." She said. ZodiacBunny could sense energy and ZodiacTigress could fly, so they decided to combine powers to find the plane.  
  
"Look! There it is!" Bunny pointed at the spec in the distance.  
  
"Wow! They already made it over the ocean!" Zodiac Tigress said. They flew over to the plane and landed on the roof.  
  
Everyone inside heard the thud.  
  
"What was that, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked.  
  
He looked upward, "It came from the roof." He got up and went over to the door.  
  
  
  
ZodiacBunny did a jump onto the wing. ZodiacTigress positioned herself on the upwind side of the right propeller.  
  
"Hey, Tigress!" Bunny said. Try that fists of fury thing!"  
  
"Watch this, Bunny!" Tigress said. She positioned her hands in the shape of claws. She searched the metal cloud for the exact position of the propeller. "I SEE IT!" she shouted.  
  
SNAP!  
  
At lightening fast speed, she lunged forward and grabbed the steel slab. All of a sudden the plane tilted to the right. They heard a bunch of screaming inside.  
  
"Something's wrong with the right propeller!" Kohaku shouted. Shippou grabbed the loud speaker from Kanna and shouted into it, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Bunny unsheathed her pink katana.  
  
"You nuisances."  
  
They looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing on top of the plane. Being human must've had no effect on his threshold if fear.  
  
"HURRY BUNNY!" Zodiac Tigress shouted.  
  
"HYAH!" ZodiacBunny sliced the propeller right off the plane.  
  
"AAAAHHH!" They jumped off the plane as Sesshomaru tried to hit them with his sword. He had jumped off of the plane and both he and it started to fall toward the ocean. He watched as the two girls flew off in a panic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Don't worry, no one's going to die!! This is, what? Rated G? 


	3. They're Neck and Neck!

SHAZAM!  
  
If I haven't already said it, I don't own Inu Yasha, I'm just obsessed with the Chinese Zodiac and dog ears.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Their Neck and Neck!  
  
  
  
Both Sesshomaru and the plane fell into the ocean. He started to swim over to the plane, (Hu: You'd think he'd be weighed down by the armor!) The plane was floating now, but it wouldn't be for long. He climbed onto the wing that was stuck up in the air.  
  
  
  
"Remain calm," Mama said to Sota, whom was freaking out. "Remember? Our seat works as a floatation device!" ^_^  
  
"THAT'S NOT GOING TO HELP US IF WE'RE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN!" Shippou shouted.  
  
Kagura ran over to the emergency exit and through open the door. She stuck her head out of the plain, "Where did that lowly, dog demon get to?! He probably did something to the propeller!"  
  
"Why would he destroy his own transportation?" Kanna asked.  
  
"DUH!" Kagura said. "Because he's trying to take us down with him! But he's planning to sneak off with the life preservers to his HIDDEN SEA PLANE!!"  
  
"His what?" Naraku said. "You're becoming even more paranoid then me!"  
  
Mama calmly passed out life jackets. Sesshomaru jumped back into the plane. He picked up Rin and went back out the door. Jaken followed. They stood on top of the sinking plane.  
  
"What do we do now Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked. He looked at the water with a sweatdrop. (Hu: I thought frogs liked the water...)  
  
"Remember when that Zodiac women mentioned 'Easter eggs?'" He held up an egg that was half pink and half blue with a bunny sticker. "I found it floating out in the ocean."  
  
The Easter egg glowed then Sesshomaru glowed. He picked up Rin again then the three of them flew off with the regaining of the dog demon's powers.  
  
Everyone stood ontop of the sinking plane wearing life jackets and they watched him fly away. "THANKS FOR NOTHING DO FACE!" Kagura shouted after him.  
  
Sota hugged Mama and looked at the ocean ready to swallow them all up.  
  
"Hey, look!" Kohaku pointed at a huge red cruise ship.  
  
"What is it?!" Kaede asked.  
  
"It's a boat!" Mama smiled.  
  
Everyone started waving.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what's you're name, young lady?" The pilot guy asked. He led Sango out to the barn.  
  
"I'm Sango and this is Kirara." She said holding her two tailed cat. "What should I call you?"  
  
"The name's Mann, Cray Z. Mann." He said. He climbed into the driver seat of the crop duster and tossed her a helmet. "Put that on. Oh! And here's one for your kitty!" he tossed her a cat helmet.  
  
"Where did you get this?" she asked looking at the cat helmet.  
  
"It was part of a stunt I did once." He said. "That's what I do for a living. My catch phrase is, "My name is Cray Z. and I'm a crazy man!"  
  
Sango put on her helmet, "Is this going to be safe?"  
  
"I don't know! Let's find out!" And the plane took off into the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome lay on a deck chair in her new swim suit. "Ah, so perfect!" she said. Inu Yasha sat next to her, not to sure they should be just lying around at a time like this.  
  
"What's wrong, In Yasha?" she asked.  
  
"Feh," he said. "You're a loser."  
  
"Oh come on, Inu Yasha, don't you ever wanna have fun once in a while?"  
  
"FEH!" he said.  
  
Kagome turned her head and smiled. "Well look at Kouga! He's having fun!"  
  
Kouga walked up wearing a pair of black swim trunks.  
  
"Where did you get those?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"There's a store downstairs." He said. "I 'borrowed' some."  
  
"If you want Inu Yasha, we could go buy you a pair." Kagome said.  
  
"You couldn't PAY me too." He said.  
  
Kagome smiled at him with the 'cute face', wanting to try something different from crying, "Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaase!"  
  
He looked at her with a sweatdrop. "Um, no?"  
  
She fluttered her eyes and they became large, watery and deep-set. "Pwetty Pwease wit sugar and a witto red cherry on top!"  
  
  
  
Kouga jumped into the pool on deck.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"WOOOO!!! Beat that splash, Dogturd!"  
  
"I'll show you, Whimpy Wolf!" Inu Yasha had red swim trunks. He jumped into the pool and made a bigger splash.  
  
SPA-LASH!  
  
He came up and stuck his tongue out at Kouga. "Neh! I don't here you bragging anymore! HA HA!"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath. She walked over to the diving board.  
  
"You can do it!" A guy on the other side of the pool shouted.  
  
Kagome stood on the edge of the board. "Swan Dive!" she called. She jumped into the air.  
  
KER-SPA-LASHIE!  
  
The whole deck was wet. Inu Yasha and Kouga sat on the roof of the captains quarters. "WOOHOO!" Kouga hooted. "That was gold Kagome!" she blushed and waved up at them.  
  
Suddenly, Teams 2,3, and 6-8 walked on deck.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Kagome waved.  
  
"Kagome!" Soto and Buyo waved.  
  
"Hi dear, we won't be here long!" Mama called.  
  
Naraku walked off with Buyo following him. Kagura and Kanna went off to the edge of the boat and watched the dolphins jumping. Shippou and Kohaku went off to go find food. Mama and the rest of her team went to go find the captain. Kikyo went to go find the store so she could get a swim suit that was sexier then Kagome's then steal Inu Yasha back.  
  
  
  
Zodiac Poodle was sitting on the edge of one of the smoke stacks on the boat. Then she got a telepathic message from ZodiacWiz.  
  
ZodiacPoodle?  
  
"Yup?" she asked.  
  
I don't want all of the characters traveling together like that, what I want you to do is mix up those characters a bit. Tell your sisters, and remember, do anything you have to, but don't kill them.  
  
"Yes Ma'am!"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
No comment, review if you want. 


	4. Rock the Boat

ZodiacPoodle: Strength and Fighting  
  
ZodiacTigress: Mindgames and Speed  
  
ZodiacBunny: Art and Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Rock the Boat  
  
  
  
  
  
"So like, what are we going to do?" Zodiac Tiger asked. The three girls were spread out on deck chairs of the S.S. Inu Yasha and co.  
  
"Well, you heard what the lady said," Zodiac Poodle said. "We gotta mix up the characters because they're all clumped together."  
  
They looked over at ZodiacBunny, who was sewing a green cloth to make pleats. "What are you doing?" ZodiacPoodle asked. "We're strategizing over here!"  
  
"This is for later!" ZodiacBunny said with a smile. The poodle demon conked her on the head and forced her to voice her opinion.  
  
"Well, I'm going to put couples together." She said.  
  
"Well isn't that cute!" ^_^ ZodiacTigress said.  
  
"But it ain't what I'm gonna do!" ZodiacPoodle said. "It's all about the suffering!"  
  
"Well, little miss thang," ZodiacTigress asked her. What do you propose we do?"  
  
ZodiacPoodle smiled and said, "Well I already know what to do about the boat."  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha was in the middle of looking for Kagome, it's not that he wanted to be near her or anything, of course not! It's just that Kouga was missing too and he-was he worried? He wasn't sure, but he decided it would be a better idea if he stayed with Kagome. As he was walking, he passed a girl with curly silver hair and a evil look in her eye. She was humming the song, "Rock the Boat."  
  
He stopped walking as she passed him. He watched her walk. There was something fishy, and it wasn't the boat. He followed her silently and sneakily up a flight of stairs onto the captain's area.  
  
Bunny was strutting down the deck doing some kind of freestyle dance. "Rock the boat, don't rock the boat, Baby! Rock the boat, Don't rock the boat, Hon-ey!" She stopped on one side of the boat and waited for the signal. ZodiacPoodle walked into the room where the captain usually steered the boat, don't know what it's called though. She went up to the console were all of the delicate buttons and sensitive switches were.  
  
"Hmmm, this does look expensive." She said to herself. Inu Yasha watched from the doorway. She held up a clawed hand and struck her hand through the metal dashboard.  
  
"Hey!" Inu Yasha came in. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm stopping the boat, Dogboy! What does it look like?" she asked pulling her hand out along with a bunch of wires.  
  
She put a couple of wires together and all the lights on the boat flickered at the same time.  
  
"STOP IT!" Inu Yasha shoved her away from the machine. She hit the wall then turned around to kick him in the stomach. He held his stomach and backed up as he had the air knocked out of him.  
  
"Hitn' girls?" she said. "I'll have to teach you a lesson!" she stepped back and stood in a Karate stanch. He raised his claws and swiped at her she dodged it and swiped at him with both claws at the same time. He grabbed her wrists and straddled her against the wall. "Give up!" he said. "I'm stronger then you!"  
  
She just smiled and said, "Oooooh, Inu Yasha!" he raised and eyebrow at her. "You're sooo good," she said with a catlike grin, "You give me CHILLS!"  
  
He backed off and she used her special attack. She kissed her hand and blew. Where she blew a kiss was freezing ice breath. Inu Yasha was covered with a thick sheept of ice. She smiled and said, "Don't chill for too long, the boat's going under!" she said and ran out of the room. Inu Yasha strained to break free, but he was stuck good.  
  
Meanwhile, ZodiacBunny got the flashing light signal and started to tap her foot of the wooden floor of the boat. (AN: Kind of like Thumper from Bambi.)  
  
Kagura and Kanna were sitting by the edge of the pool. Kagura looked over her magazine. The water of the pool started to ripple, though no one was swimming in it. Kagome came out of the girls bathroom and felt the ground of the boat vibrating. Shippou was throwing up over the side of the boat when he felt the rail start to shake violently.  
  
"W-w-what-s-s ha-appen-ning-ing?" Souta said as he sat with Mama in their quarters. The whole boat was shaking like it was in an earth quake. Suddenly everyone heard a loud crack. Some ship people were walking around handing out life vests. Kouga walked up to Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna dressed like a sailor and holding life vests.  
  
"Hello, Sailor!" Kagura said.  
  
"What's happening?" Kikyo asked.  
  
Kouga was very careful in telling them, so that they wouldn't freak out. "The boat split in half!" he said. "Find a life boat as fast as you can before they're all taken!"  
  
People were running around. Shippou and Kohaku were running around on one deck. "Where's Buyo!" Kohaku asked.  
  
"I don't know! I thought he was with you!" Shippou said. They almost ran past the captains room but they saw the giant ice cube in there. The boys walked over to it. They studied it for a few seconds before Shippou said, "I think it's Inu Yasha."  
  
Kohaku knocked on the ice a couple of times with his fist then said, "Stand back!" he took out his chain blade and struck the ice cube. He pulled it back then after a few seconds the ice cube broke up and Inu Yasha fell out of it. He sat on the ground for a few seconds shivering then looked up at Shippou. "Where did she go!" he shouted.  
  
"Where did who go?" Shippou asked.  
  
"The Poodle!" he said.  
  
Shippou and Kohaku looked at each other then at Inu Yasha. "You dream about poodles?" Shippou asked.  
  
"NO!" Inu Yasha shouted and sneezed. "There's some kind of poodle demon sinking the boat!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kohaku said remembering that the boat was sinking. "We'd better go get a life boat before they're all gone!" the three of them went running out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Hurry!" Kouga shouted. Mama, Souta, and the rest of their team climbed into a life boat and Kouga turned the crank to lower their boat. Naraku jumped into an empty life boat and pressed the button that would lower himself down. Buyo jumped in with him. "Stupid cat! Get out of my boat before I smite you!" Naraku said.  
  
Kouga saw how he was trying to get away. "Hey! You gotta share that boat! There isn't enough!" Buyo cut the ropes with his claws before Kouga could stop him. Their boat fell onto the water and Kouga was swearing down at them like a-sailor. ^^  
  
Naraku looked upward surprised then at Buyo. "Nice!" he said and started to row away. Shippou and Kohaku jumped into a boat, Kagura and Kanna jumped into a boat with Kikyo, the boat started splitting. Inu Yasha ran around a corner and saw Kagome, who was lost. "Kagome!" she turned and saw him.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" they ran over toward each other when the boards started to split right under them. Inu Yasha reached out and grabbed her hand. She was on the falling side of the boat. She looked down at her sinking half. Her hand started to slip out of his. Then she fell with her half. "INU YASHA!!!"  
  
KAGOME! ACHOO!" he shouted.  
  
The next thing she knew she was being pulled into the undertone. She struggled to swim back up but it was no use, and she was low on air! She was gonna drown! All of a sudden, someone grabbed her hand and she felt a great force pull her up out of the water. She floated ten feet above the life boats. She looked down at them then at the other half of the boat sticking up out of a water. Some water rained down on her and she heard a loud, "Brrrrrr!!!"  
  
She looked up and saw ZodiacTigress floating above her. "I-HATE water!" the demoness shouted. She lowered Kagome onto a piece of wreckage and flew off. Kagome stared after her.  
  
"Kagome!" she turned her head to see Kouga sitting in a life boat with his wolf buddies who were also dressed as sailors. Wolf man Spike and Wolf man Patch paddled the boat over to her and Kouga lifted her into the boat. "Are you okay?!" Kouga asked. He put a blanket over her. Inu Yasha dog paddled over and pulled himself into the lifeboat. With that, they started to paddle toward the Americas.  
  
  
  
Sango stared down at the ground from the old crop duster plane. She had ridden on Kirara's back when she flew, but Sango had never been that far off the ground before! Suddenly the plane jolted.  
  
"Uh-oh." Cray said.  
  
"Uh-oh, what?" Sango asked.  
  
"We're out of gas." He said. The plane started to tip forward. Cray, Sango, and Kirara jumped out of the plane.  
  
"What do we do?!" Sango shouted.  
  
"I don't know! We don't have parachutes!" he shouted back.  
  
  
  
"Argh!" the captain on Mirkou's boat said, "Alright, matey! Hoist the missen mast!" he started to ramble on with chores.  
  
Mirkou turned to the tanuki for the translation. "Well," the tanuki said, "I think he wants us to go shave."  
  
Miroku frowned. He wasn't going to ask him for translations anymore. The captain walked over to the other side of the boat humming some fisherman song. Then a hand jolted out and pushed him into the water. ZodiacTigress watched him fall and said, "Oops." Then she flew pactially under the boat so that Miroku couldn't see her. She grabbed the boat and started to pull it to the spot she wanted. If she positioned this right then someone could be "Dropping in." ^^  
  
Miroku heard a distand meow. The tanuki caught Kirara. "Look, priest!" he said holding the demon cat.  
  
"Kirara?" Miroku said. Then he heard Sango screaming. He looked upward and she landed in his arms! They both sat there stunned for a second before Miroku looked at her and said, ^_^ "Hey there! Are you a fallen angel?" ^_~  
  
SMACK!!  
  
Sango growed at him angrily. She took Kirara and looked around for where her piolet landed. Then Cray stuck his head up out of the water. "Cray!" Sango shouted. She held out her hand.  
  
"No thanks!" he said. "My name is Cray Z. and I'm a crazy man! I'm going to break a record and swim to Argentina!" he started to backstoke away.  
  
Sango and Miroku watched him disappear into the distance. "Who was that?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango sweatdropped, "That was a crazy man."  
  
????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
I know, I know, Sessy wasn't in this one. But he'll show up later on. I promise good things on the horizon. ^_^ Also, tell me what you thought of this chapter, I think I wrote it too fast. 


	5. Easter Egg Hunt

Oh happy day! More chappies and getting closer to that old fasion Zodiac 'FUN!'  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAA!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Easter Egg Hunt  
  
  
  
ZodiacWiz sat on her bed reading "Lirael." The Zodiac girls all peeked around the corner of her door.  
  
"Um, ZodiacWiz?" ZodiacTigress asked.  
  
"Yyyup?" she said not looking away from the book. They all stood on a different side of her bed.  
  
"Well, we were wondering-" ZodiacBunny said.  
  
"-When we can start torturing them?" ZodiacPoodle asked.  
  
"Oh you can start that anytime! They're about to hit America." She said.  
  
"YEAH!" The girls screamed making the writeress wince. They all started to run out of the room when ZodiacWiz said, "Wait a minute!"  
  
They stopped and turned to look at her.  
  
"I've been watching you," she held up a mirror and said, "Let me remind you, your goal is to TOURCHURE them, not to KILL them! That goes double for you, Poodle!"  
  
"WHAT?!" ZodiacPoodle said trying to look innocent.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes! I've had enough of the sea!" Kagome said as she stepped onto California sand. She started kissing the land and her male companions only watched.  
  
"Get up." Inu Yasha said. "We need to get going!"  
  
"Hey! You're not planning on us going non stop are you??" Kagome asked.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't answer.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome." Kouga said, still wearing his sailor suit. "If you get tired I'll carry you."  
  
Inu Yasha shivered in jealousy. He turned around to yell when the palm trees nearby started to sway, even though there was no wind. The three of them looked at it.  
  
"It's some kind of sign!" Kouga said.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha looked at him weird.  
  
"If it's a sign, what does it mean?" Kagome asked. All of the palm trees started to sway toward the forest. "I think we're supposed to go that way." Kagome said. They started to walk over there. About a hundred feet away in a tree, ZodiacBunny and ZodiacTigress sat in a tree.  
  
"Good job, Bunny." ZodiacTigress said.  
  
"Yeah!" Bunny smiled. "I'm glad you actually like my plan, Poodle doesn't."  
  
"I'm sure she does like it, but she prefers more-painful ways of torture." ZodiacTigress said.  
  
So Inu Yasha, Kouga, Kagome, and Wolfman Patch and Spike were trying to get through the forest. They kept walking, and walking, and walking, and walking, and walking, and walking, and walking, and walking, and walking, and walking,...(SLAP!) Then they got to a fork in the road-or forest. "Which way should we go?" Kagome asked.  
  
Then a voice came from above, "It's not a question of which way you go, but of who will go which way." They looked up and saw ZodiacBunny sitting on a branch exactly above the fork in the road. She tilted her head and smiled. "Hi!"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"My name is ZodiacBunny, my Zodia friends call me Bunny, but you all may call me ZB!" she smiled some more.  
  
There was a team sweatdrop and Kagome asked, "What did you mean about who goes what way?"  
  
"Exactly that!" ZodiacBunny said. "Your team splits up now!" She pointed at the right. "Kouga goes this way." She pointed to the left path. "And Kagome and Inu Yasha go this way."  
  
"What about us?" Wolfman patch asked.  
  
"Well," ZodiacBunny said. "You could go with Kouga, but I actually don't care where you go as long as you don't follow them." She looked at Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
  
"I don't care what some weird little rabbit says." Kouga said. "Kagome's my woman and if I had to, I'd follow her to the gates of He-"  
  
ZodiacBunny smacked him across the mouth with a bar of soap. "I'll have no profanity!" she said slightly peeved.  
  
Kouga looked at her surprised. "What about when HE said it!" he pointed at Inu Yasha.  
  
She looked at Mr. Platinum hair then back at onix hair, "Sorry, didn't see it." She said. "Now go your separate ways before I become cross."  
  
"You don't scare me!" Kouga said.  
  
"Oh?" ZodiacBunny said. She reached into the neckline of her red dess and pulled out a Inu Yasha plushie. She held it up for them to see. "And maybe you wouldn't mind if I had a little fun with your friend?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked confused. It didn't phase Kouga, "Knock yourself out, doll face."  
  
ZodiacBunny switch the doll from hand to hand then flicked it in the back of it's head. Inu Yasha was hit it the back of his head by some invisible force. "Crap!" he said. He got smacked across the face with a bar of soap. "What?! All I said was cra-"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Stop it!" she shouted. She flicked the doll on the butt and Inu Yasha jolted. Kouga? Well he was laughing his head off. And when Kouga laughed, his buddies laughed too. ZodiacBunny scowled at them. "Hey! That's not nice to laugh at other people!"  
  
The wolf guys stopped laughing but Kouga continued on like he wasn't threatened. ZodiacBunny sighed and pulled out a Kouga plushie. She smacked the heads of the dolls together.  
  
BONK!  
  
Inu Yasha and Kouga both held the lumps on their heads in pain. "Your head is like a rock!" Kouga shouted.  
  
"What about you?! I feel like a gotta concusion!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Will you go your separate ways?" she asked again.  
  
"No!" Kouga shouted.  
  
ZodiacBunny sighed and said, "I wish people would just listen to me!" She pulled out a Kagome plushie and made the Inu Yasha one hug it.  
  
Inu Yasha flew over and wrapeed his arms around Kagome. Both of them blushed. Kouga was freaking out. "Hey! Get her away from him!" he shouted.  
  
"Will you leave?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine then!" she did something interesting with the plushies. The real Inu Yasha reached behind Kagome with both hands and held her butt. Then they both started kissing.  
  
"And that ZB looked so innocent." Wolfman Spike said.  
  
"STOP!" Kouga shouted. "Fine! I'll go, but swear you'll make them stop!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kouga ran over to wear Kagome and Inu Yasha were. He put his hands together and said quickly, "Goodbye, Kagome, I'll see you later and don't start liking Dogturd while I'm gone, Bye!" he and his wolf buddies ran off.  
  
ZodiacBunny looked at the two plushies in her hands. Then she looked at a nearby tree. It was an interesting tree! Then she looked up at the clouds. They were fluffy soft looking clouds and one of them looked like a monkey! And that one looked like a calculator! And that one-  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome made a noise telling her they were still stuck together. ZodiacBunny looked down at them, "What?" she held up the two separate plushies, "I separated them 4 minutes ago!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome blushed, then Kagome pushed him away and shouted, "PERVERT! SIT!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
  
  
Kouga was running along his way, when a blast of fire appeared out of nowhere. He felt its heat run behind him, but it didn't hit him. He turned around and his wolf buddies where burnt to a crisp.  
  
"Ouch." One of them said.  
  
"Hold on guys! I'll go get help!" Kouga said. He started to run fast when another blast of fire almost hit him. He looked around for it when something really fast came up behind him. It wrapped it's arms around him and locked it's feet with theirs so he couldn't move. He tried to turn and look, but he couldn't. And he couldn't release himself from it's kung fu grip either. He looked down and tried to struggle, when a tiger tail wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to this person. He sniffed and his eyes grew wide. A CAT!!  
  
Zodiac Tigress who was behind him giggled. "You're funny."  
  
"Who-?"  
  
"I believe you've met my sister, my name is ZodiacTigress. Though you can call me anything you want." She purred into his hair and he winced in shock.  
  
"Do you wanna play with me?" she asked watching how freaked out and angry he looked. "I'd like to play with a doggy, but a wolf sounds so much more fun!" she licked the side of his face and he gasped. He threw himself out of her grip and he glared at her.  
  
A vein popped on his forehead. "If there's anything I hate more then dogs, it's CATS!"  
  
She held up an Easter egg. He actually remembered what it was for.  
  
"You like what you see?" ZodiacTigress asked.  
  
"Gimme that!" he lunged for it, but she moved away. "If you can catch me, I'll give it to you!" she said. "But I dislike racing humans, so-" she chipped a piece of paint off of the egg and tossed it at him. "It won't last as long as the real thing, but it'll be enough for us to have a fun race!" and with that she took off at demon speed and he followed.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome walked for six minutes until they saw ZodiacBunny in a tree again. "Oh, great!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
She sat there painting an Easter egg. "Hallo!" she said.  
  
Inu Yasha saw what she had and his eyes grew.  
  
"I know what you're thinking!" she said. She tossed some of her magic paint onto his hair and bounded off. Inu Yasha growed and lifted Kagome onto his back, "Let's get her!" he said.  
  
He jumped after her. ZodiacBunny wasn't a flyer, or a running, but she was a pretty good hopper! She hopped several stories into the air. As she ran she sang, "You ain't nothin' but a hound dog! Crying all the time! You ain't nothin' but a hound dog! Crying all the time! Oh, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine!"  
  
Inu Yahsa had no idea what she was singing, but for some reason it made him furious.  
  
  
  
Kouga lunged forward and grabbed the Zodiacgirl around the waist. "Yes!" he shouted.  
  
She just smiled down at him. He looked at how he was holding her and let go. "Get it through your head, stupid!" he said. "Kagome is the one for me! Not some mangy cat!"  
  
"Oh that's not a very nice way to talk to a lady who's giving you an Easter egg!" she held it out to him. He took it and it glowed in his hand. He felt his demon powers return to him. Then he looked around, "Hey! Where did you take me!"  
  
"Goodbye!" ZodiacTigress flew into the air. "I hope you like Canada!"  
  
"Wait! Come back! How am I supposed to-? Aw, Shit!"  
  
  
  
ZodiacBunny stopped running and her ears twitched. Inu Yasha noticed her sudden pause and slowed down. She tossed him the Easter egg and bound off. She jumped over hills, vallies, lakes, ice, mountains, until she got where she was looking for....  
  
SMACK!  
  
Kouga reeled back and held the soap shaped print on his face.  
  
"I'LL HAVE NO PROFANITY!" she shouted.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
How was that? I might start doing little bits of different characters. 


	6. The SS Loveboat

Happy Christmas!  
  
Happy Hanukah!  
  
Happy Kwanzaa!  
  
Happy Birthday!  
  
Happy whatever else there is!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The S.S. Loveboat  
  
  
  
Sango sat on deck brushing Kirara's fur. She looked up as the first stars of night started to set in. She was afraid for her safety, Miroku was bad in the day time, try to imagine how perverted and creepy he'd be at night, on a boat in the middle of the ocean, alone with her. She shivered. The tanuki was in the kitchen making the dinner.  
  
Suddenly, Sango shivered. She felt an eerie presence behind her. Her heart pounded as she slowly turned to glance over her shoulder.  
  
"Hi!" Miroku said.  
  
Sango screamed and jumped back in shock.  
  
"Are you alright, Sango?" Miroku asked tilting his head to the side innocently.  
  
"Don't do that!!" she shouted.  
  
"Sango, if your scared or cold, you can lean on me!" he said taking her hands.  
  
She pulled her hands away. "I mean it, Houshi-sama, if you don't stop doing that kind of stuff-"  
  
"Ah-ah, Sango!" He waved a finger at her and smiled. "On land I'm Houshi- sama, on the sea, I'm captain Miroku of the S.S."-he put an arm around her waist in an intimate way.-"Loveboat." He patted her butt.  
  
Sango reached into her kimono and pulled out something she found in the daredevil's workshop. "KEEP YOURHANDS TO YOURSELF!" She turned it on and jabbed it into his crotch.  
  
BUUZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Miroku screamed in pain and rolled onto the floor.  
  
Sango winced as she heard clapping and cheering behind her. She spun around and saw the Zodiacgirls standing on the rail of the boat. She put her stun- gun away.  
  
"Nice one!" Tigress said and they crowded around Miroku. He let out a bunch of Japanese cuss words.  
  
"I knew he swears!" ZodiacPoodle said.  
  
ZodiacTigress laughed and said, "Better get that checked, you might not be able to give a child now!"  
  
Miroku's eyes widened in horror and the girls laughed harder. Then they turned to Sango who was staring at them in confusion.  
  
ZP: "WAAAAZZZZUUPP!!!"  
  
ZT: "WWWAAAZZZZUUUPPPP!!!!!"  
  
ZB: "KEETCHUUUP!!!"  
  
Sango sweatdropped, "Who are you?"  
  
"Weeeeee'reee-" They jumped back and made super heroin poses, "The Zodiac Girls!"  
  
"And we've come to check on you!" ZodiacTigress said.  
  
"Check on us?" Sango said.  
  
"Rules and Regulations," ZodiacPoodle said. A book titled "Da Rules" appeared in front of her. She took it and turned to a specific page, "Paragraph three section four of the rat race game for shikon jewels: 'The Zodiac Girls are aloud to check on the players to make sure the occupants here within are not cheating and the Zodiac Girls are aloud to do what they please with the players as long as it doesn't involve death or serious injury-physically.'"  
  
They looked down at Miroku then Tigress said, "Well that was her, not us."  
  
"It looks like it would have been fun though." ZodiacBunny said resting her hands on her head.  
  
  
  
"So what do you wanna do?" ZodiacTigress asked after dinner.  
  
"Do? We won't do anything but sleep." ZodiacPoodle said sitting comfortably.  
  
"Ah, come on, Poodle! Live a little!" Bunny smiled.  
  
Poodle sweatdropped at her.  
  
The tanuki came in and said, "Would you like some more ice, Miroku?"  
  
Miroku whimpered.  
  
"Okay." The tanuki said and went back out.  
  
"Will you get over it! It didn't hurt that bad did it?" ZodiacPoodle said.  
  
Miroku whimpered.  
  
"I know what'll cheer you up! A game!" ZodiacBunny said twisting her leg over the back of her neck.  
  
"What game do you wanna play?" ZodiacTigress asked.  
  
"Cards!" ZodiacBunny held up a deck of playing cards.  
  
"What game?" ZodiacPoodle asked sitting up straight.  
  
ZodiacBunny thought about it then smiled, "Strip-Go Fish!"  
  
Miroku straightened up like he wasn't even in pain a second ago. "Yeah! Let's play!"  
  
"Pervert." Sango grumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Got any threes?"  
  
"Nope, Go fish."  
  
"Got any fives?"  
  
"Yeah." Miroku handed ZodiacBunny a five. She set her remaining cards down and squealed, "Eeee! I win again!" She sat with a big pile of everyone's clothes behind her. Miroku tossed what last of his clothes he had onto the pile. He was in heaven! It didn't matter that he was the only guy there who had lost, but that three fourths of the girls had lost as well.  
  
ZodiacPoodle sighed with her arms crossed, "We should have known not to play against her."  
  
"And the funny thing is," ZodiacTigress said. "I've been listening to her mind waves this whole time, and she hasn't had a single thought!"  
  
ZodiacBunny laughed stupidly. She put ZodiacPoodl's white fingerless gloves on her hands, ZodiacTigress's boots on, Sango's exterminator mask over her right eye and held miroku's staff in her right hand. "Look at me! I'm Pood-iger-ang-oku!" The three girls flew off. Sango pulled her legs up in front of her and just sat there blushing. Then she felt a blanket drape over her. She looked up and saw Miroku smile down at her. It wasn't a letcherous smile, but a kind one.  
  
"The sea is very cold." He said, pulling a separate blanket around himself.  
  
Sango pulled the blanket around herself and looked away even more embarrassed then before. "Thank you."  
  
"Your very welcome." He said and went inside the boat.  
  
666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666  
  
Awwwww! I should write Miroku/Sango stuff more often! ^_^ 


	7. Ordeals of the Bad Guys

A little segment saying what happened to the badies, enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Ordeals of Bad Guys  
  
  
  
Zodiac Bunny went hopping through the woods looking for an inconspicuous place to sit. She jumped into a tree and looked around to make sure no one could see her or find her out. Then she giggled and pulled out a Naraku plushie. She turned it over and it had a little pull string on its back. She grinned with excitement and pulled the cord. As it wound back in, the doll said, "Kukukuku!" she squealed with glee and pulled the cord again.  
  
"Kukukukuku!"  
  
*zip!*  
  
"Kukukukuku!"  
  
*zip!*  
  
"Kukukukuku!"  
  
She snickered then heard someone behind her clear their voice. She sweatdropped and turned to see the real Naraku sitting on the opposite branch juggling an Easter egg with one hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kagura?" Kanna asked her sister.  
  
"Yeah, Kanna?"  
  
"Why is Kikyo following us?" the little girl asked looking back at the demonic priestess.  
  
"How should I know? Maybe she'll get bored and go away." Kagura said.  
  
They walked through a town. Kanna was looking at a map. "I think we're in San Diego."  
  
"San Diego? Why haven't I ever heard of these weirdo places?" Kagura asked herself. "How's our money anyway?"  
  
"Actually," Kanna held up the feudal money. "I don't think this will work here."  
  
"Crap." Kagura said. "Does that mean we have to work?"  
  
"I didn't know you two worked." Kikyo said.  
  
"Shut up, you hoer! No one asked you!" Kagura said. Then she and Kikyo flew into a word fight while Kanna watched. Then all of a sudden, they heard a scream. Kagura and Kikyo stopped fighting to look in the direction it came from. Zodiac Bunny came bounding down the street while being chased by Naraku with Buyo clinging to his shoulders.  
  
"Leave me alone! Monkeys are scary!" ZodiacBunny screamed. "Especially baboon ones!"  
  
"That must be the lesson of the day." Kagura said.  
  
Zodiac Bunny ran past them screaming. As Naraku ran past Kagura stepped on the hem of his baboon suit and it ripped off. Naraku stopped and looked at his ripped suit. "Kagura! You stupid wench! That was my trade mark outfit!"  
  
ZodiacBunny stopped running and looked back at Naraku. She smiled and her eyes became two large hearts. "Oooooooooh!" *v*  
  
The three demons all looked at her and then Kanna said to Naraku, "If I were you, I'd start running." ZodiacBunny came running over. She jumped at Naraku and glomped his neck. "You're so pretty!" she screeched.  
  
Naraku started choaking.  
  
"This might be interesting." Kagura said smiling.  
  
"Meow." Buyo said.  
  
"Kagura! Kanna! As my servants, I order you to save me!" he shouted between choaks.  
  
"I thought this game was every man or woman for themselves." Kagura said with a smile. All of a sudden an American dollar fell out of Naraku's robes. Kanna picked it up and gave it to her sister. "How did you get this?" Kagura asked.  
  
"It's every man for themselves!" Naraku said.  
  
"He probably stole it." Kikyo said.  
  
"We need this money!" Kagura said. "Tell us where to steal it from!"  
  
"I'll only help you if you get this monster off of me!" Naraku gasped as ZodiacBunny started to squeeze harder.  
  
Kagura thought and said. "Swear on your soul you'll help us afterwards!"  
  
"Sure I swear!" he said.  
  
Kagura looked at Kanna then Kikyo then asked. "What can we do?"  
  
Naraku made another choaking sound then said, "Go find Eminem."  
  
"Eminem? Why?" Kagura asked.  
  
"Just do as I say!" he said.  
  
So the girls took the dollar and went to go find Eminem.  
  
"Sister, I think Naraku has lost it." Kanna said.  
  
"I don't remember when he ever had it." Kagura said.  
  
ZodiacBunny smiled at him and said. "Oh Naraku, your so beautiful! I saw your monkey form, but you look much better like this!" she tightened her squeeze and said. "I'll love you and squeeze you and hug you to pieces!"  
  
The three girls came back. "Okay! We got 'em!" They dropped a bag of M&Ms on the ground.  
  
"Baka's!" Naraku said. "Not M&Ms! Eminem the rapper!"  
  
"Fine, Grumpy!" Kagura said and walked off again with Kikyo and Kanna.  
  
"I wonder how good you would look in pink?" ZodiacBunny said out loud. "Or maybe coral would look better? Orange?"  
  
The girls came back with the rapper. Eminem looked at Kagura, "Watch it, Hoe!" he shouted.  
  
"Who are you calling a hoe, you-"  
  
"Okay, good!" Naraku said. "Now get him to start rapping."  
  
Eminem started singing "Cleaning out my closet."  
  
ZodiacBunny's ears twitched. She looked up at the rapper in shock. She let Naraku go and jumped at Eminem. She pinned his back to the ground and started to wash his mouth out with soap. "And this will teach you to cuss and speak bad stuff about your mama!"  
  
"Alright, we helped you!" Kagura said. "Now you help us!"  
  
Naraku smiled and said, "It's every man or woman for themselves!" and he started to run off.  
  
"But you sworeon your soul!" Kagura said.  
  
"My soul's already screwed!" he said.  
  
"Hey, Bunny girl!" Kagura said. ZodiacBunny looked up from her deep gum cleansing. "You're Naraku-poo is running off!" Kagura pointed at the fleeing bad guy.  
  
"NARAKU-POO!" ZodiacBunny jumped up and resumed chasing him.  
  
"Come on, girls!" Kagura said. "Let's go steal our own money!" and the three girls went down town in a quest for money.  
  
9999999999999999999999999999999999999  
  
I think the teams are changed.  
  
Team 1:Inu Yasha and Kagome  
  
Team 2: Kouga  
  
Team 3: Shippou and Kohaku  
  
Team 4: Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Tanuki  
  
Team 5: Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna  
  
Team 6: Naraku and Buyo  
  
Team 7: Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin  
  
You don't have to make bets, just guess, which character(s) will win! 


End file.
